El mágico camino para estar juntos
by MalaFe
Summary: Harry se encuentra con Malfoy luego de un tiempo sin saber nada de él. Ambos, estudiantes de medimagía, enfrentarán mucho más que riñas del pasado. Porque el mundo tiene más que blanco y negro. D&H Universo alterno.


Hola. Yo de nuevo con una nueva historia. Pero esta es muy especial, porque tiene mucho de mí, de mi vida, de mi pasado y mi presente. Dedicada exclusivamente a mi propio Harry: Solange, esto es para ti.

Espero la disfruten tanto como hice yo al escribirla.

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este Fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: Harry se encuentra con Malfoy luego de un tiempo sin saber nada de él. Ambos estudiantes de medimagía, enfrentarán algo más que riñas del pasado. Porque el mundo tiene algo más que blanco y negro.

* * *

"El Mágico Camino Para Estar Juntos"

Capitulo uno: Nuevo año académico.

"_Y si quieres conocerme, no me observes, mírame"_

* * *

Harry no podía decir que había tenido una infancia y adolescencia difícil. A pesar de estar bajo los ojos de casi todo el mundo mágico nunca le dio mucha importancia al igual que sus padres.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con Sirius, su padrino. Sus padres a veces no estaban en casa debido a las largas misiones que tenían la mayoría del tiempo, aun así ellos siempre encontraban la forma de compensarle. Viajaban de vez en cuando a pasar unos días en familia, y Harry lo apreciaba muchísimo, porque era consciente de lo ocupados que solían estar siempre. Por eso quería mucho a Sirius y Remus, quienes eran amigos desde el colegio de sus padres y en las tardes le hablaban al niño sobre sus aventuras en Hogwarts. Y por supuesto, también estaban los Weasley.

Una gran familia de magos pelirrojos que habían formado parte del grupo que luchaba antes contra Voldemort y sus seguidores. Harry no los conocía muy bien a todos pero de vez en cuando le gustaba jugar con Ron, el menor de los varones. Era un chico simpático y algo atolondrado que siempre le sacaba risas a Harry.

Le gustaban casi todos los Weasley, excepto la menor de ellos, su única hija mujer, Ginebra. A pesar de que nunca habían hablado, a Harry le ponía nervioso que le mirara tanto y eso dio pasó a que le incomodara su presencia. Con el tiempo opto por ignorarla lo mejor que podía.

Vivió una vida tranquila hasta entrar a Hogwarts.

* * *

Malfoy, era esa clase de chico con el que nunca se había topado en toda su vida. Y Harry no terminaba de comprender porque le odiaba tanto si nunca antes se habían visto, ¿o sí? De todas formas el rubio estuvo constantemente en la vida de Harry.

Al principio no le dio mayor importancia a esa aversión que le dirigía el chico, pero luego de varias peleas en los primeros meses no pudo más y le envió una carta a sus padres preguntándoles si ellos conocían a los de Malfoy. Y ahí, horas más tarde, con el pergamino escrito por su padre en mano descubrió el motivo.

Los Malfoy habían estado del lado de Voldemort y una vez vencido este las cosas se complicaron para ellos. Una vez vistos con admiración y envidia ahora se les miraba con algo de recelo, además de que el padre del chico estuvo en Azkaban un año por crímenes menores bajo al mandato del derrotado mago oscuro.

Harry lo entendió todo en ese momento, Malfoy le odiaba porque le culpaba por lo que le había pasado a su familia, y sinceramente le parecía una soberana estupidez. No era culpa ni de él ni sus padres que su familia se liara con las artes oscuras y su padre fuese un ex-mortifago, por supuesto que no.

A pesar de todo eso, Harry nunca había detestado a Malfoy precisamente. Un par de enfrentamientos de vez en cuando y la constante competencia en cada partido de quidditch, pero nunca nada tan importante como para odiarle hasta que años después, cuando iban ya en sexto año Malfoy se lio con el novio de Harry.

Terry Boot, un Ravenclaw del mismo año de ambos había estado saliendo con Harry durante algunos meses. No muchos lo sabían, básicamente Ron y Hermione y algunos amigos de Terry. Harry no sabía realmente muy bien que había pasado, y en ese momento tampoco quiso saberlo, ¿para qué? ¿Saber bien los hechos haría menos dolorosa la traición? Por supuesto que no.

De todas formas se conformó con la explicación que le dio Terry, _él no me dejaba tranquilo, Harry…ya sabes lo que se dice de Malfoy…_

Si, Harry lo sabía, Malfoy se metía con todo chico que le pareciera atractivo. De seguro se fijo en Terry porque era su novio, e intento separarlos, pero Malfoy se equivocaba. Harry perdono a Terry después de unos meses, porque después de todo no era culpa del chico, sólo fue una víctima más.

* * *

En su segundo año de universidad, Harry descubrió que al parecer Malfoy definitivamente sería una constante en su vida. Le vio al comienzo de ese nuevo año junto a los nuevos alumnos de medimagía.

¿Qué mierda hacia ese imbécil estudiando medimagía, precisamente donde Harry había estado tan bien? Sin duda había alguien allá arriba que le odiaba verdaderamente.

Se dijo que lo ignoraría. Nadie tendría que notar que su presencia le afectaba, porque después de todo, ¿quién era Malfoy para él? Nadie.

* * *

Draco era un experto en ocultar lo que sentía, por eso disimulo perfectamente lo incomodo que se sentía en presencia de Potter.

El director hablaba y hablaba. Draco no prestaba mayor atención a lo que decía, estaba totalmente concentrado en ignorar que Potter no dejaba de mirarle, y de vez en cuando comentaba cosas a un chico que estaba a su lado. El muchacho, un poco más alto que Potter, tenía el pelo castaño claro, y sería un pésimo espía. Miraba en dirección a él con total descaro, y luego le comentaba cosas a Potter nuevamente y ambos reían.

Idiotas.

De seguro Potter estaba poniendo al día a su amiguito sobre las cosas que habían pasado en Hogwarts entre ellos. Perfecto…así jamás podría tener su oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. De ser él de verdad, sin preconcepciones ni supuestos…

Estúpido Potter que siempre le arruinaba todo.

Draco había peleado tanto con su padre para poder estudiar ese año. Para convencerle que estudiar medimagía no era de plebeyos ni ninguna estupidez. Iba a triunfar, su padre por fin entendería que él no era un inútil cobarde. Que realmente podía hacer las cosas bien si quería. Pero…con Potter aquí, hablando de él, y estando siempre a la defensiva… ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? A la mierda su nueva oportunidad…

* * *

- Adivinen qué – Fue lo primero que dijo Harry en cuanto llego a casa. Se sentía algo cansado y desanimado, y eso que no llevaba ni una semana de clases.

- Hola, tesoro – Lily se acerco a Harry y beso su frente - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Harry?

- El idiota de Malfoy ha entrado hoy a la universidad con los alumnos de primer año – Se quejo – Va a ser horrible.

- Harry, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? No creo que ese chico sea tan malo como tú y Sirius dicen.

Harry se ahorro cualquier clase de comentario, su madre era un caso perdido. Ella no podía entenderle, ojala su padre estuviese ahí, de seguro él le entendería, y hasta se compadecería de él, mientras que Sirius le invitaría una cerveza de mantequilla.

Quizás podría ignorar a Malfoy lo suficiente como para olvidar su existencia hasta que terminara su carrera, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser ignorar a alguien por cinco años más?

* * *

Harry supo que sería complicado tres semanas después de comenzar las clases. Daniel, su amigo, tenía un par de clases con Malfoy porque se había atrasado, pero ese no era el problema. Lo malo era que luego de la clase de Anatomía II, había ido a buscar a Daniel para ir juntos a las Tres Escobas, y lo encontró riendo, ¡riendo! ¡Con Malfoy!

- Daniel – Medio grito cuando estuvo cerca de ambos chicos – Vámonos rápido que vamos un poco atrasados – solo miro a su amigo, hizo que si Malfoy no estuviese en ese lugar, aunque podía sentir la mirada del chico clavada en él, gritándole, golpeándole con rabia.

- Hey, Harry…- Daniel le miro interrogante, y luego de reojo miro a Malfoy – Nosotros iremos a las Tres Escobas a compartir un rato con algunos amigos de la carrera, te apetece ir, Draco?

Harry sintió que se le salían los ojos y miro de forma amenazante a su amigo, pero este ni se inmuto. Maldito desgraciado…ya hablarían los dos.

Pero no dejaría que el idiota de Malfoy notara que era capaz de incomodarlo siquiera, no señor. Reacomodo en un gesto todas las expresiones de su cara (con un éxito cuestionable y lo sabía) Miró a Malfoy a los ojos y reiteró la invitación hecha por Daniel:

-Claro, Malfoy, vente con nosotros. Así aprovechas para conocer a algunos alumnos antiguos.

Y Malfoy no lo vio venir, lo notaba en esa ceja que se alzó imperceptiblemente. Daniel no lo notó, estaba más ocupado mirando a Harry como si de un momento a otro le comenzara a salir una escoba voladora del culo.

* * *

¿Qué pretendía ese troll de Potter? ¿Actuar como un amable elfo domestico para luego decirle a Daniel, cuando declinara su oferta, que así comprobaba todo lo malo que se decía de él? Oh, no, si Potter quería jugar de esa forma, él tenía mucha más experiencia.

-Claro, Daniel. Me encantaría ir con ustedes.

Tomó a Daniel de un brazo y de desapareció dejando a Potter con un palmo de narices.

* * *

Luego de una hora en las tres escobas a Harry ya se le había olvidado lo desagradable que le parecía Malfoy, y más bien casi se le había olvidado su presencia.

El reía con sus compañeros de clase y Malfoy también lo pasaba bien con Dennis Craw, un muchacho flaco, desabrido y de greñas largas que había ingresado con Malfoy a la universidad. Llegó junto con los compañeros de Harry y éste no sabía que pensar del él. De todas formas no le interesaba, la noche era joven y estaba muy achispado con las cervezas de mantequillas y los cortos de whisky de fuego.

Tan divertido estaba que se olvidó de Malfoy hasta que Daniel comenzó con los retos de "hasta el fondo", primero en las mesa de los antiguos: Harry ganó todos los desafíos. Luego la mesa de los novatos: para sorpresa de muchos, el delgado y elegante Malfoy ganó.

-Y ahora, el reto más esperado de la noche: Potter v/s Malfoy ¿Quién será el vencedor?

Harry, quien ya había bebido suficiente supo que debía ganar, aun que el solo ver la cantidad de cerveza de mantequilla que contenía el tarro le daba nauseas. Y la cara de Draco decía algo similar, no se dejaría derrotar, lucharía en esa estúpida batalla para simplemente decir "soy mejor que tú"

* * *

Draco no entendía porque estaba actuando así. De una forma tan vulgar y estúpida. Si su padre le viese ahora tendría graves problemas. Un Malfoy bebiendo de manera irresponsable y compitiendo de forma ordinaria…él no era así, pero, ¿por qué se estaba divirtiendo tanto?

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido cómodo en un lugar rodeado de personas. Pero ahí estaba él, compitiendo contra Potter para ver quién se bebía la cerveza de mantequilla más rápido, voces alentándole a él, a Draco, y otras al idiota de enfrente. Quería ganarle, aunque fuese en una competencia tan absurda como esa, pero nuevamente Potter le venció, aunque segundos después tuvo un repentino impulso por devolver todo lo bebido.

- Potter, eres un cerdo – Se quejo Draco, sin pensar.

- Cerdo o no, te he ganado, Malfoy – Fue la rápida respuesta del muchacho. Sus ojos estaban achispados y tenía una sonrisa media borracha. Draco rogaba a Merlín por no verse así también.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo.**

_Draco sintió su espalda chocar con violencia contra la pared, y un aliento a cerveza de mantequilla muy cerca suyo._

_- Esto, nunca paso – Dijo Potter antes de besarle en un oscuro callejón._

* * *

Fin del capitulo jojojo

¿Les ha gustado la idea? Espero que realmente si porque me hace mucho ilusión escribirla y que la lean.

No está terminada, con suerte tiene dos capítulos listos, pero con sus comentarios esto puede funcionar muy bien.

Nos vemos la próxima semana como a la misma hora! ;)

Mandy


End file.
